prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Never Letting Go
Never Letting Go is the 6th episode in the Season 2. It aired on July 19, 2011. Synopsis On the eve of the Rosewood Charity Fashion Show, Aria, Emily, Hanna, and Spencer are folding show programs on Emily's bed, trying to help Spencer make up for the fact that she has missed a bunch of fashion show committee meetings. They discuss their love lives, and the fact that Hanna has recently kissed Caleb, though she refuses to call him her boyfriend. Just then, Aria gets a text from Jason to meet her. The girls assume the text is from Ezra, and Aria does not correct them. Aria leaves to meet him outside in his car. Back at the Marin residence, Hanna is snappy with her father, who plans to leave Rosewood tomorrow. She thinks it typical of him to leave. She joins him in his car for a brief chat before returning to the girls. Then, at the Hastings' residence, Spencer makes out with Toby in her kitchen. As soon as he leaves, she hears her dad on the phone with someone, yelling and specifically complaining that Jason is home. Spencer tries to strike up a conversation with her father, as he searches for an unhealthful nighttime snack. Melissa being on vacation is mentioned in passing. Spencer tries to press her father about the phone call, but he lies about it, a fact obvious to Spencer when she presses redial to find the truth -- and discovers the call to have been with Jessica DiLaurentis. At the Fields' home, Pam is on the phone with Wayne. When it is Emily's turn to speak, she asks him to proofread her paper for school, trying to maintain contact despite their long-distance relationship. Afterwards, Pam reveals that she badly misses her husband, although she had just visited him in Texas 3 days ago. This leads Emily to suggest that her mom spend a significantly longer period of time in Texas, while Emily finishes her semester in Rosewood; her mother says she'll think about it. Then, just as Aria and Spencer are discussing Jessica's phone call with Peter, the two get emails from her saying she wants to do lunch, a development that surprises them all. And so, the Liars meet with Jessica for lunch, despite their awkward reservations. The subject shifts to Jason and his moving back in, and Jessica reveals that she doesn't think of the house in Rosewood as their family's anymore, but as Jason is paying for the house himself, she has little choice but to respect her son's decision. She then presents the girls with presents, four high fashion dresses. However, the girls are uneasy, as they remember Alison having picked them out and trying them on in a flashback. But, that is precisely why Jessica asks the girls to model those dresses in the fashion show; she wants them to realize Ali’s dream and pay tribute to her. When the girls have a chance to think it over amongst themselves, Hanna is first to express the creepy factor, but out of sympathy for Jessica, they consent. They also discuss Jason now that they are alone, and only Aria does not think that Jason is being freaky. She sticks up for him saying he's coping with Ali's death the best he can. Next, Spencer brings the programs to the runway, but Mona has created a new revamped version, rendering Spencer's programs useless and time wasted. She has clearly taken over, taking the liberty to hire Noel as DJ. Spencer tries to be gracious, but is burning that Mona had jumped at the chance to take over the committee chair position when Spencer missed meetings. Nastily, she defends her decision claiming that she thought Spencer would be in jail. Back at the Fields' residence, Emily is changing in front of Samara into the dresses for the show. Samara is helping Emily by adjusting Ali's dresses to fit her. Samara alludes to a friend that she will be meeting the night of the show, so Emily invites Samara to bring her friend to the fashion show, not thinking much of it. At the Montgomery's, Aria and Ella talk. Aria asks her mother for her opinion on the possibility of someone blacking out and not remembering a whole chunk of time. Ella sagely replies that there were nights in college that she doesn't completely remember. Also, for more significant occurrences, it is possible that someone's brain is delaying the recollection of certain memories to protect the person's mental well-being, and in those situations, there is usually a trigger that can shake a memory loose... She then goes on to help her pick out photos of Alison. Back at the Marin's, a carefree Hanna is in the kitchen dancing to her iPod. When she catches sight of her dad, she yells at him for scaring her. She is cold towards him, mentioning that he was supposed to leave (although he has come with Thai take-out, trying to win Hanna over). He replies that he has decided to stay so that he won't be again leaving while she’s mad. He adds that he would like to stay for the fashion show. But, Hanna doesn't accept this explanation and accuses him of still loving her mom and staying for that reason, not believing he would stay for her alone. He denies it, so she tunes him out. After Tom leaves the kitchen, Hanna unceremoniously throws the Thai takeout in the trash. After school on campus, Aria and Jason discuss the upcoming fashion show and how Jessica has put the girls up to modeling Alison's outfits. Aria then shows him a picture of Alison smiling the day she disappeared, considering using it for the memorial. Jason agrees, but Aria is curious why that day isn't more taboo for him. He reiterates that he doesn't remember it very well, but she is persistent in her questioning. The questions make Jason feel like he's being interrogated by the police all over again, and the temperature drops on Jason and Aria's relationship. At the runway, in the dress rehearsal before the show, Mona is bossing everyone around, driving Spencer insane. Mona even comments on Aria being short, meanwhile she is five feet tall herself! While the girls are waiting, Hanna asks if anyone has a spare ticket for her dad. It also becomes clear that Hanna has not invited Caleb to come, not fully considering him her boyfriend again. In the rafters, Toby and Spencer kiss as he helps her recover from her Mona headache. Just before the show in the dressing room, Samara brings over her Emily's dress -- and her friend Quinn. It looks like two may be flirting, as Quinn alludes to Samara sitting on her lap. Emily is perturbed by the touchy feely vibe she picks up, but doesn't comment to Samara. Before the show starts, as cocktails are being served, Pam is talking over the possibility of leaving Rosewood with Ashley and Ella, who encourage her to travel to Texas. Then enters Jessica DiLaurentis, and the women are sympathetic to her pain. Spencer hands Noel the disc Mona asked her to deliver to him, not needing to see what's on it. In the corner of the room, Jessica and Peter have an argument, the details of which Spencer doesn't catch. What is going on between those two? Then, Hanna leaves the dressing room in search of champagne, while Aria questions whether cat walking tipsy is a good idea. Just then, Tom arrives on the floor for cocktails, and Ashley approaches Tom to reassure him that the distance between him and his daughter is due to complications with Hanna at this time, not due to any fault of his. But Tom disagrees and takes the blame for the distance between them. He compliments Ashley on her dress and apologizes for not complimenting her enough while they were together. He then asks her to dance. Hanna passes by at this auspicious moment, and her suspicions about why her father has stayed are confirmed. Hanna returns to the dressing room sans champagne. Jason also arrives backstage, not saying hi to Aria, but exchanging a meaningful look with her. Emily uses the opportunity alone with Samara backstage to question her about Quinn, who Samara claims is only a friend. However, Samara adds that she isn't necessarily against dating other people, as Emily has made it clear that she wants to take her relationship with Samara slow, and they have really only gone on two dates. Emily is nonplussed. The Liars then reveal to Hanna that Caleb has come to the show, dressed to impress, despite not being invited, and they push Hanna to officially get back together with Caleb. The fashion show starts, and the outfits do not disappoint. Then the tribute to Alison begins, with her image prominent on the runway screen and the girls walking the runway in her dresses. Suddenly, the image changes so as to make Alison look like the devil, with fire around and peeling black eyes. The screen flashes "the bitch is dead," and the music changes from sentimental to hellish. The audience and the models are shocked and dismayed. Horrified, Jessica leaves her seat and runs off. Spencer runs to Noel to make him turn it off, but he claims he can't. She unplugs all the wires around his equipment until the images and sound effects stop. Immediately after the show, the girls try to comfort Jessica, but she doesn't return their calls, too disturbed for words. Hanna then goes to talk to Caleb and finally thanks him for coming. He asks to walk her home, and she asks him to wait, basically agreeing to the romantic possibility between them. "A" then projects a note on the screen: "My Dresses. My Game. My Rules." Aria goes to get her hair products, but while she’s in the dressing room, Noel shows up with the disc he claims could theoretically incriminate Aria and the rest of her friends. Aria doesn't take it and stares Noel down assuming he was behind the stunt. Jason then steps in, takes the disc, and snaps it, not allowing Noel to bully Aria. At Emily’s home, Pam reassures her daughter that the town doesn’t suspect her or her friends for being responsible for the fiasco, as they were clearly stunned when everything went down. Pam then lets Emily know that she will be taking Emily up on her offer and moving to Texas, even though she feels guilty about leaving her. At the Marin's, Hanna cuts off her dad's congratulations by again bringing up the fact that he was expected elsewhere, this time supposed to be in his hotel. He lets Hanna know that he agrees with her assessment, although he previously denied it: he still has feelings for Ashley. He admits he wants to stay for her and not pretend its for Hanna. At this Hanna finally softens, smiles, and bids him farewell for the night. Spencer comes home from the show, and finds her father in the kitchen at night once more. She confronts him about his conversation with Jessica and asks him what's going on. Peter snappily and mysteriously tells Spencer to stay away from Jason. Back at the runway, Aria puts Ali's dresses away with Jason. She compares this act to burying Alison all over again. Aria finally asks Jason why he moved back. Jason is partially revealing, saying it is because he wants closure and to be able to move on from what happened with Ali. He then offers Aria a ride home, and she accepts. Apparently, her friends all left her there. As they leave, it becomes clear from an aerial camera view that the candles at the show are in the formation of an "A," something none of the girls picked up on. Then, in a room somewhere undisclosed, after showing lots of fashion magazines, the mysterious black-gloved figure purchases a pair of black women boots online, hinting to us that the mysterious person may be in fact, a woman. Trivia *Jessica DiLaurentis is played by Andrea Parker, whereas she was played by a different actress in the pilot episode. *This is Jessica DiLaurentis' second episode to appear in within the series. *At lunch, Jessica refers to both her children and then corrects herself, referring to only one live child, but that slip may more than just an adjusting parent's Freudian slip; it could be a TV series nod to the book series, where Jessica really does have two live children at that point in time (Ali and Jason). *This is the first episode with product placement for TRESemme hair products. (Aria is seen picking up the spray bottles from the dressing room at the end of the episode.) TRESemme is usually advertised during PLL commercial breaks and commercials with Mona and Hanna in character. Continuity *"A" orders a black pair of designer Tory Burch boots online - the same shoes Dr. Sullivan was wearing in "It's Alive," and which reappear later in the season. Main Cast Lucy Hale as Aria Montgomery Ashley Benson as Hanna Marin Shay Mitchell as Emily Fields Troian Bellisario as Spencer Hastings Sasha Pieterse as Alison DiLaurentis Guest Stars Keegan Allen as Toby Cavanaugh Nolan North as Peter Hastings Andrea Parker as Jessica DiLaurentis Drew Van Acker as Jason DiLaurentis Brant Daugherty as Noel Kahn Janel Parrish as Mona Vanderwaal Nia Peeples as Pam Fields Holly Marie Combs as Ella Montgomery Chad Lowe as Byron Montgomery Laura Leighton as Ashley Marin Roark Critchlow as Tom Marin Tyler Blackburn as Caleb Rivers Lesley Fera as Veronica Hastings Claire Holt as Samara Cook Courtney Davies as Quinn Featured Music *"Flaunt" by Girls Love Shoes '(Emily changes while Samara watches) *"Bodies" by '''Savoir Adore '(while Hanna dances wildly around her kitchen) *"Too Late for Heroes: by 'Mark Sholtez '(while Ashley and Tom slow dance) *"Electrify" by 'Julin '(while guests show up to the fashion show) *"The Things We Do For Fashion" by 'Twirl '(while the girls strut down the runway) *"She's Outta This World" by '''Sam Conjerti Jr. *"Wonder Woman" by Sarah Lichtenberg '(while the girls strut down the runway) *"Move With Me" by '''Savannah Packard '(The girls glam up backstage before the show) *"Arms and Enemies" by 'The Quiet Kind '(while the Liars stand quietly during Alison's tribute) *"The B*tch is Back" by 'Sinergy '(when the finale is sabotaged) Memorable Quotes How would you rate this episode? 4 Stars 3 Stars 2 Stars 1 Star Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes